Ralph Raccoon
Ralph Raccoon is one of the main characters in The Raccoons. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of the main characters and is also Andrew and Stephen's friends. Biography Ralph Raccoon is the "star" editor of the Evergreen Forest newspaper, The Evergreen Standard. While at university, Ralph involved himself in student politics and other social activities. Personality Being an ex-hippie, Ralph chose the Evergreen Forest to live in because of the outdoors and the healthy environment. His job as editor of The Evergreen Standard keeps him involved with all of the shenanigans of Cyril Sneer and his attempts to ruin the Evergreen Forest. With the help of Bert and Melissa, his ace reporter and fab photographer, they manage to stay one step ahead of the destruction planned by the prickly pink aardvark and his not-so-perfect hench-pigs! Ralph is also an expert canoeist. He even made his own canoe - out of birch bark. Appearances Ralph has appeared in all four specials (albeit archive footage in The Raccoons: Let's Dance!) and all 60 episodes of the television series, and has had speaking roles in all but two episodes (A Catered Affair! and Endless Summer!) Relationships Melissa Raccoon Melissa is Ralph's wife (whom he loves dearly), Ralph has a deep affection for his wife as she does to him, they get on like a perfect couple, although at some times Ralph can seem to get Melissa mad, you know these two lovebirds will never part. According to Ralph, he and Melissa met when he spilled a cup of coffee on her. It's unknown when this happened, but both Ralph and Melissa are seen as children so it's possible it may have happened during their childhood. Bert Raccoon Bert has known Ralph since they were kids, and their friendship has always been firm, sometimes Bert can be quite annoying to Ralph by ruining his gourmet dishes with peanut butter, losing peanut butter sandwiches in the printer and just goofing around, but there are times when Ralph gets on Bert's nerves by doing a terrible faux French accent while cooking and telling bad jokes with terrible puns, but overall these two buddies will always retain a friendship as strong as glue. Cedric Sneer Cedric is a good friend of Ralph's, and along with the rest of the crew from the forest they get on well in a team. Their most memorable moment together was in "The Intruders!" when Ralph was trapped in the Sneer Vault with Cedric, and Bert, Melissa, Broo and Cyril had to rescue them. Another time they spent the night in a haunted house with Bert (as part of Cedric's initiation for their club), and they ended up getting spooked by three odd pig-shaped ghosts. George Raccoon George Raccoon is Ralph's older brother. They get along pretty well (as evidenced when Ralph helps George and his family move in and attends George's interview with Mr. Knox for moral support), but little has been said of how they were during their childhood. Schaeffer Schaeffer is a good friend of Ralph. Whenever the printer needs some maintenance, he can count on him to give a hand. They also share passion for watching sports on TV. Troy Malone Troy was Melissa's former boyfriend. In the episode he appeared in, Ralph saw Troy as a rival for Melissa's affections, causing him to suffer feelings of jealousy and inferiority. However, Melissa reassured Ralph of her love for him. Cyril Sneer Cyril's devious deals often keep Ralph's (along with Melissa and Bert) activities busy with the Evergreen Standard. He doesn't have a strong hatred of Cyril, he just doesn't like him much, whenever Cyril's plans fail or is brought down to earth, he can't often help but laugh at him, Cyril once offered to do a "Flying Circus" with him after crashing a plane trying to win Melissa's heart, but he turned the offer down after Melissa forgave him for his foolishness.﻿ Rocky Rocky is Ralph's uncle (and possibly the husband of Gertie Raccoon). He was never seen in the series but is cameoed in "Blast from the Past" when Ralph showed a photograph of him to Melissa. According to Ralph he served as a Bush Pilot during World War II. It's unknown if he's still alive or not. Gertie Raccoon Gertie is Ralph's aunt (and possibly the wife of Rocky). They get along just fine despite Gertie's wild nature. Voice * Bob Dermer (1980-1991) * Hubert Gagnon (French version) Gallery Melissa and ralph.jpg|Ralph with Melissa Ralph and melissa in nightclothes.jpg|Ralph and Melissa in their nightclothes TheChristmasRaccoons2.jpg|Ralph looking in the newspaper cannedham.png|Ralph makes a joke about canned ham, much to the delight of sister-in-law Nicole KidRalph.PNG|Young Ralph fishing A Kiss For My Big Winner.jpg|Ralph and his wife sharing an intimate moment Angry Ralph.jpg|Ralph is frustrated Clumsy Ralph.jpg|How did he get tangled up like this...? Down and Out.jpg|Today is not Ralph's day... Fear Of Flying.jpg|Ralph is afraid of flying Fly Me High.jpg|Ralph with pilot's gear I Am Your Man.jpg|Ralph offers his services to Cyril I'm Done For!.jpg|Ralph is about to crash a plane! It's Super-Ralph.jpg|Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird...it's a plane...it's SUPER-RALPH! Jackass Ralph.jpg|Ralph is being a jerk towards his wife Ralph 1.jpg|Ralph as Robin Hood Ralph 2.jpg|Ralph is surprised Ralph 3.jpg|Ralph commits the cardinal sin of canoeing: standing up in the boat! Ralph 4.jpg|Ralph is peeved Ralph 5.jpg|Ralph cracks a nervous smile Ralph 6.jpg|Ralph dreams of winning an award Ralph 8.jpg|Ralph has an accident cleaning the dishes... Ralph 10.jpg|Reading one of his issues of the Standard Ralph 11.jpg|Auctioneer Ralph! Ralph and Melissa 8.jpg|Ralph tries to be supportive of Melissa Ralph and Melissa 11.jpg|Flirting with his wife Ralph Incognito.jpg|Ralph, the carrot! Ralph Is Not Amused.jpg|He's not exactly amused, is he? Ralph Is Not Pleased.jpg|Ralph is furious Ralph The Bad Chef.jpg|Ralph isn't a very good chef... Ralph The Drummer.png|Ralph, the world's next great drummer! Shock and Outrage.jpg|Ralph is outraged by the news Trapped.jpg|Ralph and Cedric trapped in Cyril's vault Welcome Home, Melissa!.jpg|Ralph happily greets his wife What A Guy.jpg|Ralph can't stand Troy Malone Everything Is Better With Peanut Butter.jpg|Bert ruins Ralph's cooking! Scan007.jpg|Ralph Raccoon model sheet (1986) Ralph 1987.jpg|Ralph Raccoon model sheet (1987) Trivia *His, Bert, and Melissa's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:The Raccoons Characters Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters